Only Fools Rush In-Part One
by Julietz Star Gazer
Summary: SLASH! M/M! This is a Ron/Harry story! It doesnt have much slash yet, mostly exposition. It gets worse. You gotta read this part first to understand the rest! This is only the 1st part! R/R PLEASE!!!!!!!!!
1. Default Chapter Title

Flamers: Thank you for the flames! No really! But please, no flaming about the m/m part! If you wanna flame me, tell me I suck as a writer or you don't like the plot or I got facts wrong! But if you read it, even when I WARNED you that it was slash m/m, then don't flame me on account of that. That's just not fair.  
  
Only Fools Rush In- Part One  
  
"UGH!" two disgusted voices rang out in unison, but they were soon drowned out by the hysterical laughing of two different voices. Ron Weasley, red faced, shut off the computer monitor as quickly as he could and glared at his twin brothers who were still cackling. He glanced at his best friend and wasn't surprised to find the repulsed look on his face too.   
  
"That is the most...mortifying thing...I have ever read!" Harry Potter sputtered. His face was stained red and his eyebrows were so raised in embarrassment that they almost disappeared into his dark hair.  
  
Hermoine Granger, who looked kind of sick, quickly shut the computer all the way off. She had grown to like this Muggle contraption that Mr. Weasley had bought, but never had she thought, it could harbor something like that!   
  
Hermoine and Harry had been staying with the Weasleys for almost three weeks. The Burrow had become like a second home to them both. On the second day of their arrival, Mr. Weasley had come in and announced that he was bring them home an extraordinary machine. One that could think on its own! That very afternoon a large box had arrived on their front step. It contained what looked like another big box with a black face and a flatter box with lots of whirring and flashing buttons on the front. Only Harry had known what it was, but he didn't know how to work it well. So the trio had spent much of their time playing on this thing Muggles liked to call a computer. It was only a little while ago that they found out that they could read made up stories about themselves.  
  
Naturally they already knew about the Harry Potter book series. A clever cover up, Harry called it. Apparently some Muggles found out about Hogwarts, but before the wizarding world could be exposed, a wonderful witch named Rowling wrote and published some books about some true things that had happened at Hogwarts. Only these came with the label of Fiction. When the Muggles (who really had found Hogwarts) claimed all of the stories to be true, they were labeled as mad and forgotten.  
  
But today, while reading the fictional stories (which they liked very much :) ), they came across something they had never heard before called Slash Fanfiction. In its summary it had things such as R/H and M/M. But of course none of them had a clue as to what these abbreviations meant, so they went about reading it anyway.   
  
"Harry looked at Ron with a passion..*passion?*...in his eyes. Slowly he leaned forward and kissed him..*EXCUSE ME??* and began unbuttoning his robe..*OMG* and started kissing his neck and chest, down past his belly button and..." (A/N: this is in Harry's mind! I couldn't think of words to make that clear so im just telling you!)  
  
"STOP!!! CUT IT OFF NOW!" Harry bellowed to the other two. Ron, who had gotten to the place in the story where Harry had stopped, jumped back from the screen with a disgusted gasp. Hermoine, who had also stopped reading, had turned a lovely shade of white, then pink then a porridge pale color. Ron looked at Hermoine and they both screamed "ARGH!" at the top of their lungs.  
  
The twins, Fred and George, had come bounding down the stairs to see what all the screaming was about. On walking into the room they found three identical shocked faces all turned away from the glowing box. George walked over to the monitor while Fred tried, in vain, to get them to answer what was wrong. Suddenly George burst into a fit of giggles, bringing Fred right over to see what was so funny. Soon they were both guffawing and rolling on the floor. This is when Ron had jumped up to snap the computer screen off.  
  
Harry sat numbly in the chair, watching vaguely as Hermoine shut down the contraption and tell the boys that she needed to go out and get some fresh air. He nodded that he heard her, but his brain didn't exactly focus what she said. It was jumbled with many different thoughts. On the one hand, he was completely grossed out by the whole situation. The idea of him and Ron...sickened him. On the other hand, he wished desperately that he could finish the story. And deep down, past the initial grossness, he actually thought he could grow to like the idea. He wondered what Ron would think if he told him.  
  
Ron, whose face had still not returned to its normal color, sat wishing this stupid box had never come. He wished he never knew how it worked, or that it even existed. Not that he hated the story, on the contrary. He loved it. He couldn't wait until he could finish it. It was just that now, he had to come to terms with the fact that Harry could never like him more than a friend. The look on Harry's face spelled out one word: straight. Ron wondered if there were more stories like that one. If only a fantasy on a screen could satisfy him. He knew it couldn't. But maybe it could hold him down for just a little while longer while he figured out how to tell his best friend that he was gay.  
  
REVIEW ME OH PLEASE!!!!!!!! Oh and somebody please tell me how to find out how many "hits" ive gotten! I have looked everywhere! Thanks!  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Only Fools Rush In-Part Two  
  
Flamers: Thank you for the flames! No really! But please, no flaming about the m/m part! If  
you wanna flame me, tell me I suck as a writer or you don't like the plot or I got facts  
wrong! But if you read it, even when I WARNED you that it was slash m/m, then don't  
flame me on account of that. That's just not fair.  
  
Warning! M/M! Slash! If you don't like it, don't read it! That simple!  
  
The sounds of glasses and silverware clinking together filled the Weasley's dining room. Mr. Weasley, sitting at the head of the table, droned on about his day at work. Other than the occasional "Mhmm" from his wife there was no talking. The twins sat across from each other and every once in a while would look at each other and snicker. Hermoine's eyes never left her dinner plate, which apparently had become very interesting. Harry and Ron kept casting glances at each other. Once their eyes locked for a few seconds before returning hastily to their food.  
  
Harry silently took a sip of his water. Putting it back down, he startled everyone when he jumped. He smiled weakly and croaked a sorry out. Mr. Weasley went back to telling his story, but Harry's mind was far from whatever he was saying. Someone was running their foot up and down his leg! He looked at each of the faces and tried to figure out the guilty one. Fred and George were chatting with their dad and Hermoine was still staring at her plate. Ron was blushing horribly.   
  
"Its Ron!" Harry thought wildly. His mind went back to the story they had read earlier. "Could he possibly be..no, Ron isn't like that!" he thought trying to convince himself. Trying to ignore the wandering foot, he went back to eating like nothing was going on.  
  
~~~~Later~~~~  
  
Ron shifted uneasily in his squashy arm chair. Should he mention something to Harry about the escapade under the table? Ron was ecstatic that there might be a chance Harry was like Ron, but he kept quiet. He couldn't help smirking though. He would never have thought Harry would have taken the liberty to make the first move.   
  
"Proud of yourself, huh?" Harry asked Ron, who snapped back into reality. He had almost forgotten Harry was sitting there.  
  
"What do you mean?" Ron answered.  
  
"I see you smirking." Harry told him with a scowl. "Don't think I don't remember what you did earlier."  
  
"What I did?" Ron asked still as confused as ever. "What did I do?"  
  
"You know," Harry faltered, "the thing you did with your foot, at dinner."  
  
"What do you mean I did with MY foot. You're the one that started it!" Ron retorted.  
  
"I did not! I didn't even touch you in the slightest!" Harry yelled back.  
  
"I didn't touch you either! And if I wasn't doing it to you and you weren't doing it to me who was it?" Ron bellowed accusingly.  
  
They both stopped and thought about it before they came up with the answer.   
  
"Twins," they both growled in unison. Without stopping to think they ran out the door and down the stairs. The large "DO NOT ENTER" sign on Fred and George's door was ignored and they burst into the room.  
  
"What do you think you two are trying to do?" Ron asked the two boys who were trying, and failing, to look innocent. Harry crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"Whatever do you mean, dear brother of mine?" Fred asked in a sickly sweet tone.  
  
"Don't even try that with me Fred! Which one of you was playing games with us tonight at dinner?" Harry told him with a glint in his eye. The twins looked at each other slowly and tried to look perplexed.  
  
"Playing games?" George asked trying not to laugh.  
  
"Oh you know what I meant! Just tell us and get it over with before we whip you both!" Harry retorted. The twins raised their eyebrows at the last remark.  
  
"Oh fine!" Fred told them exasperated. "It was both of us! I was "playing games" with Harry and George was "playing games" with Ron."   
  
"Why, may I ask, did you think it would be hilarious to do that?" Ron asked.  
  
"Oh we weren't doing it to be funny! Just trying to make you realize that you both have feelings for each other," George said with a wink.  
  
"We do not!" Harry spat out a little too quickly. Ron looked slightly hurt.  
  
"Oh no? Then this doesn't turn you on, in the slightest?" Fred asked. He leaned over and kissed George passionately. Harry and Ron could see their tongues intertwining. They both stood rooted to the ground. The twins finished their kiss and looked at the two boys expectantly.  
  
"Well?" Fred asked playfully.  
  
Harry gulped and tried to get his voice back. "Nuck," he cut off as his voice squeaked much to the delight of the twins. "No way. Not at all," he told them. He turned and stalked off to Ron's room. His friend followed behind him and slammed the twins door. Harry flopped onto the bed and whisked out his Potions book. He pretended to read it and Ron pretended to read Quidditch Through the Ages. Neither of them said another word all night.  
  
~~~That Night~~~  
  
Harry looked at Ron expectantly. Was he sleeping? He didn't know. Another ten minutes clicked by. He had to be asleep by now, Harry thought exasperated. Ron's breathing was normal and there wasn't any sign that he was awake. Harry threw one more cautious look to his friend then quietly slipped out of bed. His feet moved noiselessly through the hall and down the stairs. He glanced at Ginny's room where Hermoine was sleeping. What would she think if she knew? He didn't stop to worry about it. Slipping quietly into the den he switched on the computer screen and waited for the greenish glow. Moving the mouse he quickly pulled up the website with the wild story on it. Clicking on the link he gulped in anticipation. Finding the place he left off he read on.  
  
He read well into the night. The story entranced him as he thought about himself doing the actions he was reading. His hand slowly slipped down to his growing erection, and he moaned quietly. A shuffling of feet made him whip around just in time to see Ron coming into the room.  
  
"Harry? I, um, well you weren't in the bed and I, uck, got worried..." he trailed off. Harry was blushing scarlet but of course Ron couldn't see that. Ron walked swiftly over and sat down beside him on the couch.  
  
"Ron, I, was just, you know curious, about how it ended.." Harry faltered. He looked at Ron to see what he thought, but was surprised when he found adoration in his friends eyes. Ron's hand reached up to stroke his friends cheek. Harry moaned at the cold at the contact. Ron's hand was warm on his cold skin. Harry leaned forward and brushed his lips lightly with Ron's. Ron reacted immediately and pulled Harry close into a ardent kiss. Ron completely took over just as he always imagined he would. Harry lay there trembling in his friends arms. He let Rons tongue invade his mouth, exploring every crevasse. Ron's other hand stroked his chest gently. They broke apart after a minute panting. Ron looked at Harry and knew he was vulnerable. He knew he could have his friend if he wanted him, and he did. But he wasn't ready for that.  
  
"Come on, I think we need to go to bed," Ron told him gently taking his hand. Harry understood and let himself be led back to the bed. Harry fell into it and was asleep almost instantly. Ron, on the other hand lay awake looking at his friend. What did tonight mean? He sighed. They would figure it all out tomorrow. He rolled over yawning and fell asleep.  



End file.
